


Гирлянда

by Ludwig1Beethoven



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homeros | Homer (c. 8th Century BCE) References, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, grantaire is depressed, грантер точно ловил трипы с этой гирлянды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig1Beethoven/pseuds/Ludwig1Beethoven
Summary: Гомер. Бессонница. Тугие паруса...
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	Гирлянда

**Author's Note:**

> цитата в описании из одноименного стихотворения моего любимого котика Мандельштама
> 
> ничего нового, маленькая зарисовка, односторонний анжольтер мое все
> 
> переношу с фикбука сюда, работе три года

Имена, прозвища, названия, словосочетания, сложные эпитеты — все сплетается в какую-то непроходимую плетень, которая не даёт ему увидеть полной картины, что так легко ему давалось раньше, а поэтому он тяжело вздыхает и откладывает книгу прямо на середине главы, протирая глаза и недовольно морщась от головной боли. Пиво кончилось вчера, он и не сообразил купить ещё, а сейчас он точно никуда не встанет, тем более в магазин, — это же переться по снегу через полквартала. Можно и потерпеть. Грантер поднимает глаза на потолок, где висит принесенная Жеаном гирлянда, и по привычке начинает считать, ни о чем не думая. Сначала теплые. Потом холодные. Теплые. Холодные. Ещё двадцать раз. Потом одновременно. Потом поочередно с затуханием. Потом режим с кодовым названием "эпилептический припадок". Темнота. И снова — теплые, холодные...

*

Анжольрас никогда не любил праздники по многим причинам, которые, в принципе, можно уместить в одно слово: _трата_. Трата времени, трата ума, трата денег, — а если отрицательные черты перевешивают положительные, то это того не стоит. Подарки — лишние деньги, полная бесполезность в большинстве случаев; поздравления — сплошная ложь и притворство; празднования — тут можно и вовсе обойтись без комментариев. Друзья Азбуки уже привыкли к его ежегодному отсутствию на рождественских вечерах, которые обычно собирал Курфейрак, — туда приходили все, за исключением Анжольраса и ещё одного человека, которому не нужен повод, чтобы напиться, и который сейчас лежал в соседней комнате за стеной, — им не повезло снимать помещения в одной квартире.

Клавиши щелкали под пальцами, шуршала ручка, переписывая статистику ВВП, но внимание уже сходило на нет, — два литра кофе утратили свой эффект, и вот ноутбук зависает от множества одновременно нажатых клавиш из-за того, что Анжольрас уснул прямо на клавиатуре.

*

Обезболивающее, конечно, дерьмовое, но потому и было по акции, так что, наверное, стоит выпить ещё таблетки... две? Да, пожалуй что. Грантер медленно поднимается с кровати и, без лишнего шума открыв дверь, идёт на кухню, мимолётно заглядывая в соседнюю комнату, да так и замирает, тут же хватаясь за телефон в кармане. Пять нажатий пальцем на экран — пять милейших фотографий, и Грантер еле сдерживает смех, просматривая их заново. Но в какой-то момент замолкает, снова поднимая взгляд, после чего, вздохнув, бесшумно подходит ближе, выключая настольную лампу, аккуратно доставая и закрывая ноутбук и с дрожью в руках укладывая Анжольраса на диван. Каждая секунда прикосновения запоминается, даже грубые руки не мешают ощутить мягкость кудрей и гладкость кожи — от этого ещё хуже. Не дыша, он снова наклоняется и аккуратно дотрагивается губами до тыльной стороны бледной ладони, не претендуя на что-либо другое, большее. Анжольрас все ещё спит. Тем лучше.

Обезболивающее уже вылетело из мыслей, пока он торопливо возвращается в свою комнату, накрывается одеялом и крепко зажмуривается, выдыхая. 

Зря он всё-таки не купил ничего вчера, может, это помогло бы ему хоть как-то заснуть.


End file.
